Apa artiku dimatamu?
by JustDandelion
Summary: Dalam heningnya malam kau terdiam. Aku sudah menduga bahwa hal ini akan terjadi. Kau, pasti tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan konyolku itu. Namun disela-sela remangnya api unggun yang kau buat. Kau menatapku dalam dengan tatapanmu yang hangat. "Aku …"


Ketika pertanyaan itu muncul, otakku terus berputar memikirkan dirimu. Kau pergi, lagi, dari sisiku. Meninggalkan secercah rasa yang menggantungkanku. Meskipun saat ini semua sudah berbeda, meskipun kau tak lagi seperti dulu. Namun hatiku masih bertanya-tanya tentang dirimu. Mengapa? Mengapa kau pergi lagi? Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu, aku mulai memahami bagaimana sakitmu. Kau berkata bahwa kau ingin melakukan penebusan dosa dengan berkeliling dunia, melihat lagi dunia dengan cara yang berbeda, dan kau pun bilang bahwa itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Ya, aku pun tau itu. Namun aku tidak peduli, meskipun itu dosamu atau dosaku. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, aku hanya ingin disampingmu. Karena duniaku tanpa dirimu terasa hampa. Bagai rumah tanpa barang.

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi nanti, dan terima kasih."

Hatiku terasa hangat ketika kau mengucapnya bersamaan dengan ketukan didahiku. Sebaris kalimat yang kau ucapkan padaku saat itu membuatku memiliki harapan bahwa kau akan kembali lagi, nanti. Meskipun aku tidak tau kapan hal itu akan terjadi. Namun aku akan tetap menunggumu. Aku akan setia menunggumu. Tidak peduli seberapa lama kau pergi, karena aku yakin kau pasti akan pulang menepati janjimu, kau pasti akan kembali dan menemuiku suatu saat nanti. Ya, aku akan sabar menunggu hari itu tiba. Walaupun kita harus hidup berhari-hari tanpa melihat satu sama lain. Karena kau telah mengatakan terima kasih pada saat itu. Semua yang harus aku lakukan disini adalah percaya padamu. Percaya bahwa kau akan tinggal lagi, disini, didesa ini, bersamaku.

Keadaan desa yang hancur akibat perang besar kini kian membaik. Orang-orang yang terluka pun telah sembuh dari luka-lukanya. Disini aku telah membangun Klinik Kesehatan Mental Anak. Merawat mereka yang mentalnya terganggu akibat perang tersebut. Dengan kegiatan baruku ini, aku berharap bisa sedikit melupakanmu. Ah tidak, bukannya melupakan dirimu, namun melupakan ketidak hadiranmu didesa ini.

Ketika aku dan Ino dalam perjalanan menuju Suna untuk bekerjasama dengan desa itu tentang Klinik Mental Anak ini. Aku pikir itu adalah kau. Kau yang dengan tubuh tinggimu dan sorban yang mengikat kepalamu menungguku di gerbang desa suna. Namun pada saat itu aku merasakan angin berhembus menerpa pipiku. Ini aneh, jika angin berhembus maka seharusnya semua pasir yang berada didekatku akan bergemuruh, tapi nyatanya tidak. Angin itu malah berhembus menerbangkan bayanganmu, membawamu pergi lagi dari hadapanku. Hingga aku tersadar ternyata itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Sebatas mimpi yang mempertemukanku dengan dirimu. Aku senang karena kau sudah datang kedalam mimpiku, meskipun hanya sekejap. Aku sadar kau itu tidak ada, dan kenyataan itulah yang paling menyayat hatiku. Ketika mendengar perkataan dari Kazekage bahwa kau telah datang ke suna dan bergabung dengan kelompok teroris, aku tidak percaya akan hal itu. Aku yakin itu bukan dirimu. Karena yang aku tau kau pasti akan menepati janjimu. Janjimu untuk selalu berada dijalan yang lurus.

Kau sedang dalam jarak dimana suaraku tidak akan bisa untuk menjangkaumu. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan kata-kata yang bahkan ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun yang bahkan ingin aku lakukan untukmu. Perasaan ini secara terus, terus, dan terus tertumpuk didalam diriku, didalam hatiku. Hingga membuat sesak dadaku. Sasuke-kun, kapankah lain waktu itu?

Ketika aku hendak berjalan pulang, suaramu menggema di arah rumahku. Aku cukup terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa kau kembali. Namun aku tidak memungkiri bahwa hatiku sedikit senang. Tapi semua terhapuskan ketika aku tersadar. Apakah itu dirimu yang asli? Aku ragu. Aku tau seharusnya aku tidak meragukanmu. Kau menyuruhku menatapmu, dan dengan bodohnya pun aku menurutimu. Tiba-tiba saja pengelihatanku menjadi tidak normal, semua terlihat blur. Tidak. Ini Genjutsu, meskipun Genjutsu ini tidak terlalu tinggi tingkatannya. Aku mencoba memulihkan chakraku yang terganggu. Segitu bodohnya aku hingga terperangkap dalam permainan ini. Namun disaat yang bersamaan aku merasakan kehadiran seseorang dibelakangku. Orang itu menancapkan sesuatu ditengkukku. Ini bukan kunai atau benda tajam semacamnya. Tapi rasanya seperti disuntik semacam obat-obatan. Lututku begitu lemas, hingga akhirnya aku kehilangan kekuatan untuk berdiri.

Aku memang bodoh, begitu ceroboh akan sesuatu. Bagi seorang shinobi, saat-saat seperti itu akan menjadi sebuah hal yang fatal, dan aku telah melakukan suatu hal yang fatal. Kau, tidak akan kembali ke desa, sekalipun aku menghilang. Meskipun jauh dilubuk hatiku ingin kau kembali. Tapi semua itu aku tampik jauh-jauh. Itu tidak baik. Jika kau kembali, artinya kau akan jatuh dalam perangkap musuh, seperti yang diharapkan oleh kido dan rekannya. Itulah kenapa, kau tidak boleh kembali. Namun jika kau tidak kembali. Itu berarti kau tidak terlalu mencemaskan kondisiku. Aku begitu rindu padamu. Aku ingin diselamatkan olehmu. Namun disisi lain, aku juga mencemaskanmu. Perasaanku bercampur aduk, hatiku terasa kalut. Sebenarnya apa artiku dimatamu, Sasuke-kun?

Disaat seperti ini aku tidak boleh lengah akan hal yang begitu membebani hatiku. Aku harus mampu menyelesaikan ini sendiri. Aku bukan lagi wanita yang lemah. Aku bukan lagi wanita yang berdiri dibelakang Sasuke-kun maupun Naruto. Aku adalah seorang kunoichi. Aku tidak akan membebani siapapun tentang penculikanku ini. Aku yakin aku pasti bisa menyelesaikan ini dan menangkap orang-orang ini. Aku akan bertarung melawan mereka. Ya, aku sudah siap akan hal itu.

Ino dan Sai telah datang diwaktu yang tepat. Mereka bertarung melawan Magire, rekan Kido. Aku pun berlari ke hutan, memancing Kido untuk mengikutiku dan bertarung satu lawan satu. Ketika aku mulai melawannya, kupikir orang ini cukup kuat. Terlihat sekali kalau ia mampu menyembuhkan retakan yang aku munculkan dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya. Hingga beberapa menit pun berlalu. Sai, Ino, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto serta Hinata telah datang ketempatku. Kido telah terjatuh dihadapanku. Begitupun rekannya yang sudah tumbang oleh Sai dan Ino disana.

Aku dan yang lainnya kembali melanjutkan perjalan ketika mendapat kabar bahwa beberapa ANBU telah kabur ke luar desa. Sebelumnya Kakashi-sensei telah bertanya pada Kido apakah itu bawahannya, dan orang itu hanya tertawa ringan sambil mengucapkan sesuatu. Ditengah hutan Hinata melihat api dengan byakugannya. Setibanya, daratan berumput dibawah kami dikotori dengan tak terhitung banyaknya orang jatuh. Aku dan yang lainnya pun turun untuk melihat sekitar. Orang yang jatuh semua adalah ANBU yang berkhianat. Tidak ada korban jiwa, namun chakra semua orang benar-benar kacau dan kesadaran mereka kabur. Tampaknya bahwa mereka terjebak dalam semacam Genjut-

Genjutsu ..!?

Napasku tercekat ditenggorokan dan dengan cepat aku memindai sekitar. Jauh didalam bayang-bayang hutan, untuk seperkian detik, aku bisa melihat siluet seseorang berlari. Siluet seseorang yang sedang mengambil waktu untuk perjalanan panjangnya dan kepala yang terlilit sejenis sorban. Hatiku serasa ingin berteriak. Namun, dalam sekejap mata, siluet itu sudah pergi secepat kilat. Aku menegangkan mata dan seluruh inderaku. Tapi aku tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran ataupun chakra orang itu lagi.

Apakah itu hanya imajinasiku?

Tidak, semua ini nyata adanya. Sisa-sisa dari Katon no Jutsu, ANBU yang terjebak dalam Genjutsu, dan siluet seseorang didalam hutan membuktikan bahwa ini bukan sebuah delusi. Aku senang bahwa kau kembali. Aku bahagia ketika membayangkan bahwa beberapa detik yang lalu kau berdiri ditempat ini. Aku begitu tersentuh mengetahui bahwa kau pulang, untuk menyelamatkanku dari orang-orang ini.

Hari pun berlalu. Seseorang memanggilku ketika aku sedang berjalan bersama Sai dan Ino. Dia adalah seorang kunoichi yang melaporkan padaku efek dari Klinik Kesehatan Mental Anak dan dukungan lingkungan pada pertemuan yang dulu. Dia pun mengatakan ada beberapa pertanyaan mengenai Klinik ini dari departemen medis Suna. Aku mengangguk, sedikit mengusili Ino sebelum beranjak pergi. Dibeberapa langkah, aku berbalik dan melihat kebelakang. Sai dan Ino berjalan berdampingan, dan ketika mereka saling tersenyum, sebuah perasaan aneh muncul dilubuk hatiku. Perasaan ini mengingatkanku pada naruto dan hinata kala itu.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, sedikit perasaan cemas dan gelisah menghampiri hatiku. Semua orang telah memulai kehidupan cintanya. Tapi sekarang, aku merasakan hal yang berbeda. Setelah beberapa tahun berlalu, kini kau telah kembali. Kau menepati janjimu untuk menemuiku. Aku bahagia, begitu senang ketika kau mengajakku untuk menjadi sesuatu bagian dari hidupmu. Hatiku bergetar ketika memakai lambang dari klanmu dipunggungku. Aku begitu tersentuh ketika kau mengizinkanku untuk berkelana bersamamu. Melihat dunia ini dengan berjalan beriringan denganmu. Aku bahagia. Begini saja sudah cukup bagiku. Kau disampingku, disisiku untuk selamanya. Hingga sesuatu yang sedari dulu mengganggu pikiranku muncul kembali disaat seperti ini. sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengungkitnya. Namun jauh dilubuk hatiku ingin mengetahui bagaimana jawabanmu, bagaimana tanggapanmu akan hal ini.

"Apa artiku dimatamu, Sasuke-kun?"

Dalam heningnya malam kau terdiam. Aku sudah menduga bahwa hal ini akan terjadi. Kau, pasti tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan konyolku itu. Namun disela-sela remangnya api ungun yang kau buat. Kau menatapku dalam dengan tatapanmu yang hangat.

"Aku …"

Aku sedikit bergetar menunggu ucapanmu. Kau semakin menatap dalam mataku hingga melanjutkan ucapanmu.

"Aku tidak tau. Semua kata-kata yang ada didunia ini kurasa tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan artimu untukku."

Ya, aku pun begitu. Tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa menggambarkan betapa pentingnya dirimu untukku, Sasuke-kun. Sudah cukup. Aku tidak memerlukan apapun lagi, kecuali dirimu. Karena impianku hanyalah dirimu. Aku siap melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu bahagia. Meskipun itu harus mengorbankan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku. Karena separuh jiwaku dirimu.

 **.**

 **Inilah roda kehidupan.**

 **Setiap malam yang gelap, pasti akan selalu diikuti dengan pagi yang indah.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you like this my fic.**

 **Review?**

 **JSYvanilla**

 **(03/20/2016)**


End file.
